Reborn
by VampiresTDIfreddyfangirl
Summary: Sometimes you get tired of people pushing you around everyday, and eventually you snap. /Angst both chapters, Romance in AE/
1. Reborn: Original

Cold wind blew over the dirt field, sending dust into most everyone's eyes. Raimundo, who was about to disintegrate Wuya's rock monsters, looked up and wiped it from his eyes. What the hell?  
A red, white and black blur floated close above. Instead of an obnoxious laugh, he merely glared down at them. A small device in his hand, he pointed it at Kimiko.  
"I'm tired of you." He pulled the trigger, and in less than three seconds the fire dragon was on the ground, writhing in pain. No one had seen anything hit her, there was no sound but the trigger being pulled, and no wounds to her outside. Her insides were being melted slowly, a fitting death for the lava queen.  
"You fiery little slut" he continued to glare at the Japanese girl, as her fellow monks crowded around her. The whole field was silent, the monks to in shock, Wuya's rock monsters had retreated back into the ground and she was standing by Chase, simply watching. "It wasn't enough that you had to insult me, make me feel like shit all the time, beat me to a pulp, but every word you said was always true. Every last fucking word! I couldn't even give myself the "Oh it's not true they're just jealous" TALK! all I could do was take it, and keep taking it, until I finally got PISSED enough to do something." By now Kimiko had passed out, and the other three monks were staring up at the Albino. Jack, noticing this pointed his gun to Raimundo, turned a knob and shot.  
Raimundo fell back, grasping his neck in pain, gagging coughing and gasping for air. His throat and lungs had been smashed in, suffocating him. Fitting death as decided by Jack.  
"You, you cocky dick sucking ass hole, made me lose all hope I had left in humanity, and you're also a dick! You aren't fit to be leader, you aren't fit to live! You're a waste on life, so I'm taking it away from you. How about you fucking insult me now! Huh! Am I still a whiny loser! AM I STILL WEAK!" Seething, Jack turned to Omi. Instead of pointing the device, he simply glared.  
"Omi. Omi you... You're the worst of all. You made me, on numerous occasions, think maybe. MAYBE there is someone who won't hate me, someone who will at least treat me with a little bit of respect. Someone who would make me stop hating the world for a little while! But you know what! You aren't! You kept feeding me hope, but you yanked it away and made me feel like bigger shit than before! You acted like I could be a friend, but you treated me like garbage when I was, and shit when I wasn't! You are not a good doing monk, you're a manipulative little asshole!" With this said, the device was raised, knob turned and trigger pulled. Omi fell, making similar noises to Raimundo's, but sounded more like he was drowning. Jack spun around, facing the western cowboy known as Clay, and he took a blank face.  
"Clay... You... Ya know, you're the only one of the monks who was actually good! You never turned evil, never thought about doing evil, and the closest you came was when Sabini took over you. That was it! All the other time you were a good doing cowboy, a great son, a nice big bro, and even though you were the same as the others to me, I don't hate you, sure as hell don't like you in anyway, but I actually respect a guy who makes mistakes, admits them right away, and keeps going. Unlike the other monks, you are worth living." Clay breathed a sigh of relief, but he heard the small clicking noise of a knob being turned, and he looked up in surprise as the device was pointed at him. "Sadly, I don't care if you're worth it or not. This is revenge day, not make who deserve it pay." Trigger pulled, and in an instant Clay was dead on the ground, his bones smashed in.  
"Jack... That was... Amazing! I'm so proud of-" A scream interrupted Wuya, it was her own as she fell to the ground, her insides melting. Jack glared at her dying body, lowering the device to his side.  
"There, now no one will have to deal with your fucking voice, switching sides, lying, bitchy attitude and selfish ways ever again. You think I'm doing this to earn your respect! Fuck you conceded bitch! I'm doing this because I'm fucking tired of all of you bastards who hurt me. I don't want you back Wuya, I never did and never will. I know it's amazing. I had the ability and brains to do this since I was seven, but I kept thinking that it was too bad, too evil, but now I realize that there's no such thing as too evil." Wuya gasped for air one last time, and as surprising and unlikely as it was, she was gone. Her ghost would most likely show up again, but Jack didn't give a shit about that.  
Five bodies, lifeless and dead laid on the ground, Chase, who had been silent was watching Jack, waiting for his next move. Jack turned to him.  
"Chase Young. Ya know, I could never hate you. Ever. You're the reason I became evil. You're my motivation for all of this." The device was raised, and a knob turned. "You're also the reason I am doing this right now. You, treating me like shit when all I wanted was to be your apprentice, your lackey, hell even your slave! I wanted to be by your side! THAT WAS IT! I didn't wanna be better, or awesomer, or cooler, I just wanted to be there, by your side, when you took control! But no, I wasn't evil enough, smart enough, old enough, I'm too much of a klutz, an idiot. Not. Good. Enough. So instead you rejected me time and again, so I stopped trying to be evil for you. And now, I'm evil for one person only." The device was pointed dead on at the Still man. "Me." Before Jack could pull the trigger, Chase smirked, and let out a small laugh. In confusion Jack lowered the device.  
"Jack... You've done well. Finally you understand all of this. That evil is for you, no one else! You've stopped taking everything and now you let it out, and look around. Five of your enemies are dead, and the sixth is soon to come." Jacks eyes widen, Chase had... planned this?  
"You Jack, I always saw some potential. The one who was different from all the others, never fit in, parents didn't really like you, family bugged the hell out of you. A social outcast. But you were too. Neutral. Too easy going, nice, clumsy. Now" Smirking as he looked Jack up and down. "You are on your way. On your way to being the greatest evil." Jack lowered the device completely. He looked down, before looking up with a smirk and raising the device to point at him again, grinning.  
"Thanks Chase. It means a lot to me." He gave a dry chuckle, Chase stood his ground, staring straight at Jack, right until the large blast of energy disintegrated him where he stood. A fitting death for such a man, leave as little as possible, as his legacy and life were enough to keep him forever. A piece of cloth fell, Jack grabbed it in air and looked it over, the sash Chase always wore. Grasping it firmly he looked out, looked out into the world just waiting for him to rule it.

-_0000

Not my best work, but I had the urge to write angsty Jack killing everyone. So I did :D.

Read the alternate ending for Chacky goodness 3 because seriously guys, it hurt me to write Chase's death. I love him and it hurt, so I wrote a nice AE :3

I own nothing at all other than the story.


	2. Reborn: Alternate Ending

(I'll be nice and put a marker to show where the story's AE begins)

Cold wind blew over the dirt field, sending dust into most everyone's eyes. Raimundo, who was about to disintegrate Wuya's rock monsters, looked up and wiped it from his eyes. What the hell?  
A red, white and black blur floated close above. Instead of an obnoxious laugh, he merely glared down at them. A small device in his hand, he pointed it at Kimiko.  
"I'm tired of you." He pulled the trigger, and in less than three seconds the fire dragon was on the ground, writhing in pain. No one had seen anything hit her, there was no sound but the trigger being pulled, and no wounds to her outside. Her insides were being melted slowly, a fitting death for the lava queen.  
"You fiery little slut" he continued to glare at the Japanese girl, as her fellow monks crowded around her. The whole field was silent, the monks to in shock, Wuya's rock monsters had retreated back into the ground and she was standing by Chase, simply watching. "It wasn't enough that you had to insult me, make me feel like shit all the time, beat me to a pulp, but every word you said was always true. Every last fucking word! I couldn't even give myself the "Oh it's not true they're just jealous" TALK! all I could do was take it, and keep taking it, until I finally got PISSED enough to do something." By now Kimiko had passed out, and the other three monks were staring up at the Albino. Jack, noticing this pointed his gun to Raimundo, turned a knob and shot.  
Raimundo fell back, grasping his neck in pain, gagging coughing and gasping for air. His throat and lungs had been smashed in, suffocating him. Fitting death as decided by Jack.  
"You, you cocky dick sucking ass hole, made me lose all hope I had left in humanity, and you're also a dick! You aren't fit to be leader, you aren't fit to live! You're a waste on life, so I'm taking it away from you. How about you fucking insult me now! Huh! Am I still a whiny loser! AM I STILL WEAK!" Seething, Jack turned to Omi. Instead of pointing the device, he simply glared.  
"Omi. Omi you... You're the worst of all. You made me, on numerous occasions, think maybe. MAYBE there is someone who won't hate me, someone who will at least treat me with a little bit of respect. Someone who would make me stop hating the world for a little while! But you know what! You aren't! You kept feeding me hope, but you yanked it away and made me feel like bigger shit than before! You acted like I could be a friend, but you treated me like garbage when I was, and shit when I wasn't! You are not a good doing monk, you're a manipulative little asshole!" With this said, the device was raised, knob turned and trigger pulled. Omi fell, making similar noises to Raimundo's, but sounded more like he was drowning. Jack spun around, facing the western cowboy known as Clay, and he took a blank face.  
"Clay... You... Ya know, you're the only one of the monks who was actually good! You never turned evil, never thought about doing evil, and the closest you came was when Sabini took over you. That was it! All the other time you were a good doing cowboy, a great son, a nice big bro, and even though you were the same as the others to me, I don't hate you, sure as hell don't like you in anyway, but I actually respect a guy who makes mistakes, admits them right away, and keeps going. Unlike the other monks, you are worth living." Clay breathed a sigh of relief, but he heard the small clicking noise of a knob being turned, and he looked up in surprise as the device was pointed at him. "Sadly, I don't care if you're worth it or not. This is revenge day, not make who deserve it pay." Trigger pulled, and in an instant Clay was dead on the ground, his bones smashed in.  
"Jack... That was... Amazing! I'm so proud of-" A scream interrupted Wuya, it was her own as she fell to the ground, her insides melting. Jack glared at her dying body, lowering the device to his side.  
"There, now no one will have to deal with your fucking voice, switching sides, lying, bitchy attitude and selfish ways ever again. You think I'm doing this to earn your respect! Fuck you conceded bitch! I'm doing this because I'm fucking tired of all of you bastards who hurt me. I don't want you back Wuya, I never did and never will. I know it's amazing. I had the ability and brains to do this since I was seven, but I kept thinking that it was too bad, too evil, but now I realize that there's no such thing as too evil." Wuya gasped for air one last time, and as surprising and unlikely as it was, she was gone. Her ghost would most likely show up again, but Jack didn't give a shit about that.  
Five bodies, lifeless and dead laid on the ground, Chase, who had been silent was watching Jack, waiting for his next move. Jack turned to him.  
"Chase Young. Ya know, I could never hate you. Ever. You're the reason I became evil. You're my motivation for all of this." The device was raised, and a knob turned. "You're also the reason I am doing this right now. You, treating me like shit when all I wanted was to be your apprentice, your lackey, hell even your slave! I wanted to be by your side! THAT WAS IT! I didn't wanna be better, or awesomer, or cooler, I just wanted to be there, by your side, when you took control! But no, I wasn't evil enough, smart enough, old enough, I'm too much of a klutz, an idiot. Not. Good. Enough. So instead you rejected me time and again, so I stopped trying to be evil for you. And now, I'm evil for one person only." The device was pointed dead on at the Still man. "Me." Before Jack could pull the trigger, Chase smirked, and let out a small laugh. In confusion Jack lowered the device.  
"Jack... You've done well. Finally you understand all of this. That evil is for you, no one else! You've stopped taking everything and now you let it out, and look around. Five of your enemies are dead, and the sixth is soon to come." Jacks eyes widen, Chase had... planned this?  
"You Jack, I always saw some potential. The one who was different from all the others, never fit in, parents didn't really like you, family bugged the hell out of you. A social outcast. But you were too. Neutral. Too easy going, nice, clumsy. Now" Smirking as he looked Jack up and down. "You are on your way. On your way to being the greatest evil." Jack lowered the device completely. He looked down, before looking up with a smirking.

-++++AE++++  
"Join me." Chase blinked, he had not expected this. "Join me Chase. You have the army and the citadel, I have the money and the mechanics. You have a trust worthy honor, and I have a huge crush on you. If we work together, this world will be ours. I just want America and Russia anyway."Jack floated down, in front of Chase who seemed to be thinking this over.  
"Sp- Jack. You know I am more of a solo man." Jack tapped his chin, but smirked again after a moment.  
"Then take me as your lover. And give me Russia and America as gifts." Chase blinked again, startled by such an offer. Jack certainly wasn't ugly in anyway, and now that he had grown, was legal, and had so much evil... He could use someone to help mentor him. After a moment of thinking Chase nodded.  
"Alright Jack. You have yourself a deal." With a snap of his fingers both men were transported to Chase's citadel to "officiate" the deal.

-_0000

Alternate ending with Chacky happiness. Since this is my OTP and I love them both, I couldn't just have Chase die and not have an AE where he lived and he and jack went and got it on. So Yeah :D I hope you like it, I still own nothing but the story.  
If anyone wants to know why Jack wants Russia and America specifically: He was born in America and he likes Russia. There are no actually reasons I chose this, other than my doofy friends saying what they want if we were to take over the world.


End file.
